Taking The Initiative
by Wezoriland
Summary: In retrospect, Hunter should've expected that something like this was going to happen; the Warblers did have quite the reputation for throwing wild, out-of-controlled parties after all. One Direction, alcomohal, party games - just what exactly did Hunter get himself into?


**Tumblr Prompt #2 - **"Hunterbastian. Gay chicken. Go." - Anon

**Note: **I really liked how this one turned out. Sebastian's kind of out of character though, especially towards the end. However, got the sake of this story, I'm going to use my artistic license and blame it on the fact that he's drunk.

* * *

Hunter's never really liked loud out-of-control parties like these. There are so many other things he could be doing right now, things like studying for finals or creating a set list for Regionals. Unfortunately for him, he's the captain of the Warblers - it's pretty much in his job description to make sure that things don't get _too_ out of hand.

"Heyyyyy Hunter!" Thad slurs as he drunkenly stumbles toward his friend, drink sloshing messily in his glass. "This party is insane!"

He lets out a barking laugh, an unusual sound to come from the normally-reserved Warbler. Slinging an arm across the older boy's shoulders, he launches into the chorus of _Live While We're Young_. Hunter flinches, Thad's belting out the lyrics as loud as he can - his voice nasally and off-key.

"_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the suuuuuuuun! I know we've only met, but let's pretend it's looooooove!_"

"Thad. Thad. Thad!" the captain of the Warbler calls, grabbing the brunt by the shoulders. "No…just no."

Thad pouts for a second, "Awww, you don't like my singing? Fine, see if I care."

He takes a long sip of his drink before automatically brightening. Hunter raises a brow, he must be one of those happy drunks that everyone's always talking about.

"LAST ONE TO TAKE A SHOT HAS TO PLAY GAY CHICKEN!" Thad shouts suddenly, grabbing a shot from a nearby tray.

All of the Warblers immediately stop what they're doing and scramble to find a shot. Hunter takes a step back to avoid getting trampled, pressed flat against the wall. By the time he can move freely again, there are no full shot glasses to be seen.

"HUNTER! You lose!" Nick declares, leaning heavily against Jeff to keep himself from toppling over. "Who else didn't get a shot?"

Jeff gives the common room an once-over, brown eyes narrowed with concentration. Upon the first glance, he doesn't see anyone other than Hunter who didn't have a shot.

"Uh…I think Hunter was the only one who didn't get a shot," he says.

Hunter can't help but sigh with relief. However, his celebrating is put to an end when one Warbler in particular makes his presence known.

"I didn't get a shot," Sebastian says, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Thad threatened to murder me if I took another step toward his 'alcomohal'."

"It's trueeeeeeee!" Thad singsongs, waving a beer bottle above his head. "I do love me some alcomohal!"

In a desperate attempt to change the subject, Hunter decides to shift everyone's attention onto Thad.

"Thad? How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Four beers, five shots, three Cosmos, and one-third a bottle of Scotch," the Warbler lists, ticking each drink off on his fingers. "Whyyyyy do you ask?"

"How are you still alive?" David asks, his face a mixture of both horror and fascination. "You should be dead - like really dead!"

"I have my ways," Thad whispers eerily. "But enough about my amazing death-defying alcomohal tolerance level. HUNTER, SEBASTIAN - GAY CHICKEN _NOWWWW_."

Hunter stumbles as he is shoved forward, his heart beating frantically against his chest. He doesn't know what to do. Suddenly, Sebastian is pressed up behind him. Hunter can feel his face heat up with mortification. This cannot be happening.

"Why so nervous, Clarington?" Sebastian murmurs into the shell of his ear. "It's just a game; it doesn't mean anything - right?"

"Right," he repeats numbly. "It means nothing."

His mind has gone completely blank. He can hardly handle being in the same room as Sebastian; let alone in the same metaphoric bubble.

"Get on with it already!" Thad calls from the makeshift bar. "I need more alcomohal!"

"Thad!" David - being the responsible friend he is - grabs his friend by the waist. "You are officially cut off for the night."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Thad shrieks, clawing desperately at the older Warbler's arm. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, DAVID! I'LL GET YOU!"

The sound of the brunt's cries echo down the hallway as David drags him down to his dorm. Everyone watches until Thad can be heard no more, and Sebastian decides to take the initiative.

"Well, now that we've taken care of that," he says nonchalantly. "I believe we have a game to play."

Sebastian takes a step forward, not unlike a predator closing in for the kill. Hunter swears he stopped breathing the moment the taller boy begins to lean in.

"Who do you think is going to win?"

"Sebastian."

"Smythe, definately."

Suddenly, it's not about kissing Sebastian anymore. It's about beating him. Their faces are so close that their noses are touching. Sebastian's staring intently into his eyes, like he sees something that no one else can see and for a brief second, he hesitates.

"Bad move, Smythe," Hunter whispers before leaning in.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes widen with surprise, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He doesn't know what to do. He's always been the kisser; he's never been on the receiving end. The entire room is silent; they must be just as shocked as he is.

"Whooo! Get some, Clarington!"

"What're you waiting for, 'Bas?" That's Jeff's voice. "Kiss him back!"

Sebastian's going to kill him later; he's already got it planned out and everything. Right now, he's just going to focus on kissing Hunter while he can. Slowly, he begins to kiss him back. His arms move from their place at his sides and wrap themselves around Hunter's neck. It's not the best kiss he's ever had, but it certainly wasn't the worse. Hunter is inexperienced, but not clueless. His hands find purchase on Sebastian's hips, sending tingles throughout his body. It feels like he's on fire.

He's never felt like this before. For the first time in his life, Sebastian actually feels like he's wanted, like he's not just another crude fuck. In the end, it's what makes him lose focus. He breaks the kiss, swiping his hand across his mouth as he inhales sharply. His face is red - and it's not just from the lack of oxygen.

"HUNTER'S THE WINNER!" Jeff announces before tilting his head to the side in confusion. "Wait, what? Hunter won?"

"I think he did," Nick looks up at his boyfriend. "What does this mean?"

"THE WORLD'S COMING TO THE END!" they screech, wrapping their arms around each other.

Sebastian finally musters the courage to look up, eyes carefully guarded as they gauge Hunter's expression. Green eyes meet hazel and a small smirk - not unlike Sebastian's - spreads across the younger boy's face.

'Dorm room. Now,' he mouths before he walks away.

If possible, Sebastian's flush deepens - not that anyone notices. They're still too busy staring at Jeff and Nick, who are clinging to each other like their lives depend on it. He touches his lips one last time before recomposing himself. He does have an image to maintain. Just as he gets ready to follow Hunter back to their dorm, Thad burst through the double doors, David hot on his heels.

"BEST PARTY EVER!"


End file.
